


Mochas and Matisse

by iuvui



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuvui/pseuds/iuvui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalasa's having an incredibly bad day at work. The only thing that can cure it? Mochas! And Matisse...? Modern one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mochas and Matisse

Lalasa rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. It had been a long day and there was nothing more she wanted than a chocolate croissant and maybe a nice hot mocha. With whipped cream. Lots and lots of whipped cream. It was near the end of the month and things were going worse than usual. There were articles still requiring editing, the cover still hadn't been finalized, and photos for the main photo spread were missing. Missing! How unprofessional was that?

Lalasa sighed once more. She'd worked hard for this job. It was her dream job! Well, she'd actually never really considered being editor of one of the top fashion magazines in the nation. All she'd wanted to do was be a fashion designer and open up cute little boutiques with plushy couches and gilded mirrors... She started as a college intern with the magazine only because her background in journalism gave her a paid internship, the only paid one she could find. She stuck with the internship far past that summer and was soon offered a permanent job, one she figured would help fund her business ventures. She was now editor and owned two boutiques and was completely content with where her life was at. Except right now. It seemed like everything that could go wrong had gone wrong.

She sighed and checked the time. It was just getting to be 6 o'clock. By this time most days, the entire office was packing up, ready to go home. Today, everyone was still at their desks, making calls, rushing around with stacks of photos. Her stomach grumbled. Taking a break would help clear her mind, making her more productive. Maybe she should grab that mocha…

She pushed her chair back and peeked through the window at the rest of the office. The coast seemed clear. She got up and grabbed her purse. Opening her office door as little as possible, she slid out and scuttled to the emergency stairway.

Opening the door downstairs, she was immediately hit by a wall of chilly, spring air, a harsh reminder of her forgotten coat. Wrapping her arms around herself, Lalasa set a brisk pace to the café across the street. Nestled between a printing shop and the entrance to law offices, its warm brick exterior and ivy seemed especially out of place amongst the stark gray of the rest of the business district. Given the Starbucks not five stores down, it also wasn't usually full, making it the perfect midday escape.

The smell of freshly ground coffee and quiet tingling of bells welcomed her as Lalasa pushed open the door. The twinkling fairy lights and soft music worked wonders in making her relax. The pink-haired barista greeted her with a grin. Walking up to her, Lalasa dumped her bag against the counter.

"Pink, Tian? I thought you couldn't stand that color."

"It's fuschia, not pink. A fashion guru such as yourself should be able to tell," Tian replied rolling her eyes. "Busy day? You're usually here a lot earlier."

"You have no idea…"

"So a mocha with extra whip and chocolate drizzle?"

Lalasa smiled once more. Tian understood her far too well. Besides working at the coffee shop, Tian was also in art school. They'd met a little over a year ago when Tian had just started as a barista. As Lalasa was there nearly every day, they had quickly bonded. Lalasa was definitely drawn to her, but too shy to do anything about it so their talks were limited to the café.

Tian turned back around, pushing the lid firmly down. She slid the cup over to Lalasa and took the credit card Lalasa held out. Once the payment was complete, the two stood in an awkward silence.

"They have a new exhibition at the MOMA later this week," Tian began.

"Yes I heard! Matisse right?"

"Yeah!"

The silence enveloped them once more.

"I've never really understood his works," Lalasa broke in.

"I mostly like his use of color."

The bells tingled once more, ushering in another cold customer. As the sharply dressed man perused the list of drinks, he accidentally caught Tian's eye and gave an overly friendly smile. Tian returned with a polite one and returned her attention to Lalasa.

Lalasa took a deep breath. That man kept sneaking glances at Tian. He was obviously interested in her. Now was the time. She slowly released her breath. "Would you like to go?"

Tian looked up, surprised. Another one of those sweet smiled worked its way up her face. "To see Matisse? Sure!"

Lalasa's heart beat wildly. Years later and she'd finally done it! They had a date! Wait, did Tian know it was a date?

"Not as friends though," Lalasa awkwardly tried to clarify.

"Oh?" Tian didn't look at all confused, a wicked smile played across her face.

Lalasa felt her face heat up. "Oh stop, you know what I mean!" The man behind her cleared his throat. "We can decide everything tomorrow?"

"Of course. Have a good day, 'Lasa!"

Positive her face was redder than a cherry, Lalasa grabbed her drink and bag and turned around. She heard the man behind her chuckle and looked up at him. He gave her a good-natured nod, acknowledging her win. Lalasa let out another breath outside, running her hand through her thick, dark hair, pulling strands out from her practical bun. And she'd thought work was stressful!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: theladycyfarwydd


End file.
